muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show
.]] The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show is a one-hour television special starring the glamorous Miss Piggy, which aired on ABC on September 17, 1982. Miss Piggy hosts her own variety show, with special guests John Ritter, George Hamilton, and Andy Kaufman (as "Tony Clifton"). The special was filmed in Toronto between August 9 and 24, 1982.Jim Henson's Red Book August 14, 2012. Under the direction of Kermit the Frog, the Muppets work in the studio control room and, amidst chaos, manage to keep the show on the air. Throughout the show, a romantic triangle develops among Miss Piggy, Ritter (who is smitten with the pig) and Hamilton (who is deeply uncomfortable with the star's romantic inclinations). Highlights include: *Miss Piggy demonstrates her aerobic "Snackcercise routine". *Hamilton and Miss Piggy appear as King and Queen of The Luau at a Polynesian-style ceremony. *Ritter assists consumer advocate Miss Piggy in the segment "Don't Take It Lying Down Sucker". *Vegas-style entertainer Clifton sings a medley of pop songs and show tunes. *Kermit becomes jealous when Miss Piggy performs a love scene with Hamilton as Cary Grant. *Miss Piggy sings a solo rendition of "You Light Up My Life" and leads a musical salute to the year. *Hamilton sings "Three Times a Lady" to her, and joins her for a medley of standards and love songs. As the program concludes, Miss Piggy throws a tantrum and walks off the show after arguing with the network vice president about whether her show is a special or the pilot for a series. She laments, "I'm too delicate for show business." Notes *Steve Whitmire cameos throughout the program as one of four back-up singers. *Jocelyn Stevenson can be seen applauding in the audience as Tony Clifton finishes "The Old Black Magic." *An Ernie and Bert sketch from Sesame Street can be seen on one of the monitors in the control room. *A music video was filmed for "Lift the One You Love" (from the Aerobique album), probably during this special's shoot, as it uses the same set and setup as "Snackcercise." The music video was not released, and a brief clip was later seen in Henson's Inner Tube pilot. The clip is known to still exist in full. Image:Fantasticmisspiggyad.jpg|Print Ad Credits *Guest Stars: John Ritter, Tony Clifton *Special Guest Star: George Hamilton *Producer/Director: Jim Henson *Co-Producer: Diana Birkenfield *Writers: Buz Kohan and Henry Beard *Associate Producer: Martin Baker *Music Arranged and Conducted by: Joe Raposo *Cast: Tom Harvey as Pretend Network V.P. *Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jim Henson, Dave Goelz, Richard Hunt, Kathryn Mullen, Karen Prell, Steve Whitmire (Uncredited: Terry Angus, Tim Gosley) *Choreographer: Anita Mann *Lighting Designer: John Rook *Costume Designer: Ann Hollowood *Miss Piggy's Stunning Gowns: Calista Hendrickson *Assistant Choreographer: Jeffrey Hornaday *Dance Music: Lenny La Croix *Miss Piggy's Staff: Polly Smith, Rollin Krewson, Mimi Kingsley *Program Assistant: Ritamarie Peruggi Video releases * Films Incorporated released a copy on VHS for educational outlets in 1988. * Released on a Portuguese DVD A Fantástica Miss Piggy along with Miss Piggy's Hollywood and episode 502 of The Muppet Show with Loretta Swit. * Released on a Hebrew DVD The Miss Piggie Show. Themisspiggieshowhebrewdvd.jpg|Hebrew DVD A fantástica miss piggy DVD.jpg|Portuguese DVD Tfmps ifhv vhs.jpg|Films Incorporated VHS Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Specials Category:Broadcasting